Bood Sculpture
Blood Sculpture. In the Conservatory, Mr. Boddy was putting a priceless golden sculpture in his safe. Meanwhile, A man was watching him do it from the secret passage. He was not the only one watching, a woman was watching through the door open ajar. “There, said Boddy, my blood sculpture is safe”. He was wrong. For no sooner the man pulled a Revolver from his pocket and loaded it. And the woman was clutching a Knife in both of her hands. Later that night. A man and womea were in the dining room arguing. I need those papers said the man, they are my appointments. No, said the woman, they are for my manners class. The man was Mr. Green who was very angry with the woman. Shut up! He yelled. Or prepare to fight to death as he pulled out a long Lead Pipe. The woman pulled out a wrench, ready to fight. The man hit her on the head with the lead pipe swiftly. Take that, you overgrown pigeon said Green. In the Ball Room, Miss Scarlet was holding a lit candlestick as she was talking to a man in a soft whisper. I wonder where the Professor is, said Miss Scarlet. Me too said the man as winded a long loop of rope around his arm. He has been very forgetful lately. He always is said Miss Scarlet, now I am going back to bed. A masked man carrying a revolver snuck into the Conservatory to make sure no one was there. Also a woman was making her way when she saw the man with the revolver and pulled out her knife. The man saw the woman and said: you must have seen our host close the safe with the sculpture. Well you know what, I did too. If you help me open the safe, I will sell it and give half the money to you. The woman agreed to do it, Meet me in the dining room tomorrow in private. I do not know who you are. But I do know you are a woman. It’s a plan said the woman. Let me try to open the safe. She tried stabbing the safe and managed to break part of it making a weak spot. The man shot it with the revolver. The man grabbed the sculpture and said see you in the Dining Room tomorrow as he strode off back to his room. WHO ARE THE THIEVES? SOLUTION: The man: PROFESSOR PLUM in the CONSERVATORY with the REVOLVER The woman: MRS. WHITE in the CONSERVATORY with the KNIFE We know that Mr. Green was argueing in the dining room with a woman, and he called the woman an overgrown pigeon, and that “overgrown pigeon” must be Mrs. Peacock and the woman said the papers were for her manners class, making a reference to only Mrs. Peacock. We also know that Miss Scarlet was talking to a man in the Ball Room and she said that Professor Plum had been very forgetful. So the man must be Mustard. By the process of elimination, we know that the thieves are Plum and White. At least the Professor remembered the sculpture! He sold the sculpture and gave half the money to Mrs. White